(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting structure of a roof corner for a large vehicle, and more particularly to a supporting structure of a roof corner for a large vehicle in which a reinforcing member is coupled to a roof corner so as to enhance supporting rigidity thereby maximizing a passenger survival space in the event of vehicle overturn.
(b) Background Art
FIG. 1 is a drawing showing deformation of a roof corner of a conventional large vehicle when the vehicle experiences overturn.
As shown in FIG. 1, in the event that the vehicle experiences overturn, impact load may act on a roof corner C. As a result, the roof may be deformed from state A to state B, and a passenger survival space may be invaded by a vehicle body structure.
For a conventional large vehicle, in order to prevent the passenger survival space from being invaded, a reinforcing member has been diagonally coupled to a portion of the pillar of the vehicle and a portion of the floor.
However, since assembling tolerance in the application of the reinforcing member to a large vehicle varies depending on kinds and types of vehicles, an additional margin is required.
In such conventional structure, a roof structure and a side structure are connected only by welding, so the connection part may be easily deformed by external impact. Accordingly, there is a need for a structure for minimizing such deformation.